reign_cwfandomcom-20200215-history
Delphine
Delphine is a woman who claims to be a woman of God, although she seems to be using magic. She helps Sebastian in finding a muderer in France. At the end of Season 2, she linked her spirit to that of Sebastian de Poitiers. She was accused of devil worship in Burn. Although, she claimed to be innocent. Early Life Delphine was born with mystic powers and became an nun in her adulthood so she wouldn't become someone's wife since she knew that village life wasn't for her. Throughout the Series Season Two In Sins of the Past, Sebastian met a "living dead" person who claims that Delphine brought him back to life and when Sebastian confronted her, she reveals that the man was in fact buried alive. In Tempting Fate, Sebastian was stabbed by a corrupt deputy and was given a fatal wound. Delphine later found him and healed him with her gift. When Sebastian was alive, he asked Delphine if there was a price for saving his life. In Reversal of Fortune, the deputy was hanged and the next one for the gallows was Clarissa. She was accused of being a witch but she was brought to Delphine's house and was cared for. Sebastian later poisoned her to fulfill the Prophecy of Francis' death. Delphine said that Bash saved her from future suffering. In The Siege, Sebastian and Delphine were in the woods collecting spruce bark. She mentioned how she saw simple incidents made out to be witchcraft. Sebastian suggests that she come to court and be the new court seer. They then had a dramatic moment together. When they went back to court, Kenna met her and Delphine laid hands on her. She said she saw a radiant energy in Kenna. Kenna commented on her odd behavior. Delphine had a vision of her and Sebastian's future. She said they will have children. She went to his chambers later when Sebastian cut his hand. She noticed the blood on his shirt and had a strange feeling. Before the Siege, she had carnal relations with aservant and she revealed that she was using the bloody shirt and the servant to cast a binding spell on her and Bash. In Burn, Claude mentions a person she saw in the passageways and she says how people claim it to be Delphine. She also mentions how that person almost attacked a maid in Delphine's chambers. The servant from The Siege reveals to Bash that he and Delphine had sex and that she worked a spell on him. He went to confront Delphine and also to tell her that he was going to reconcile with Kenna. She then tells him how Kenna was pregnant with Renaude's child. Bash then ended his relationship with Kenna. Later, Bash finds the servant boy slaughtered in Delphine's chambers surrounded by a pentagram. She said that she tried to save him. When she was convicted, she begged Bash to tell them not to drown her. They burned her at the stake, but she escaped with the help of a special ointment. Personality TBA Physical Appearance Delphine has long brown hair, often tied with a ponytail. Relationships Bash: Appearances Trivia *She has the power to bring back the dead and heal sick people. **Whenever she does, there is a price another must pay. Gallery Reign cw Delphine1.jpg Reign cw delphine3.jpg Reign cw delphine4.jpg reign cw delphine5.jpg See Also Category:Character Category:Recurring Character Category:Season Two Character Category:Season Three Character Category:Antagonist Category:French Category:Pagan Category:Female Character Category:Deceased